


Les sujets qui fâchent

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Pourrais-tu venir prendre le thé ? Je ne t'interrogerai pas sur tes recherches, avait promis la lettre. N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent.





	Les sujets qui fâchent

La lumière du jour qui filtrait dans le jardin du roi à travers la barrière était un spectacle magnifique. La douce odeur des fleurs s'élevait dans la salle du trône, se mêlant à celle du thé que le monarque versait délicatement dans la tasse d'Alphys.

« Je suis navré, je n'ai rien pour accompagner cela, » dit-il, une légère amertume dans la voix.

\- Ce n'est rien, » répondit la scientifique royale.

Il lui proposa du lait et du sucre qu'elle accepta. Ils sirotèrent la boisson en écoutant le chant des oiseaux. Il semblait triste. Elle était nerveuse. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée devant la porte de la salle du trône, cet après-midi-là, elle l'avait vu remonter d'un long escalier sur le côté du jardin intérieur, avec le regard le plus torturé qu'elle avait jamais vu.

 _Pourrais-tu venir prendre le thé ? Je ne t'interrogerai pas sur tes recherches_ , avait promis la lettre. _N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent_. Elle se doutait que cet escalier était un sujet qui fâche. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait rendre son roi aussi triste.

« Roi Asgore ? » Il leva les yeux, attentif, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait ses propres secrets. Elle était mieux placée que quiconque pour comprendre qu'il fallait parfois attendre que certaines portes s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes. « J-je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous voir, aujourd'hui, » bredouilla-t-elle légèrement.

Le roi eut un petit rire qui les fit sourire tous les deux. « Moi aussi, Alphys. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus. Ils se contentèrent de prendre le thé, en badinant de temps à autre de tout et de rien – surtout de rien.

Il ne lui parla pas de la crypte, des cercueils, des corps des six enfants humains qui y reposaient, ni des âmes qu'il avait parfois l'impression d'entendre pleurer dans leurs conteneurs. Elle ne lui parla pas de ses recherches, des amalgames, des lettres journalières qui lui réclamaient les corps des monstres qu'elle avait réveillé, ni de l'effort qu'elle devait fournir tous les jours pour remonter chez elle, pour ne pas se laisser vivre parmi ses propres démons.

Ils ne parlèrent de rien de tout cela. Ils n'étaient pas prêts. Et ce n'était pas grave.

Un jour ils seraient prêts. En attendant, tout irait bien.


End file.
